


FanArt:At My Gods Feet

by MinusRee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anime Style Drawing, Dragon Bill Cipher, Fanart, God Bill Cipher, M/M, Other, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinusRee/pseuds/MinusRee
Summary: Nothing but night sky stretched out before him, millions of stars dotting the darkness. Gasping as a shooting star zipped across the vast plane, Dipper stared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArceustheOriginalOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At My God's Feet, I Show My Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643094) by [ArceustheOriginalOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/pseuds/ArceustheOriginalOne). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part. Based on the chapter in which Cipher curls around Dipper sleeping form.


	3. Goddess Of Monetary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Don't act like a gentleman now, Cipher. " Northwest dismissed, " It doesn't suit you. "
> 
> § As you were then. § He waved the woman off, the hem of her gown vanishing as she passed the border of his territory without another word to him; once he was alone, he sneered.
> 
> -Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I draw another piece but here we are, with Pacifica Northwest as the goddess of wealth. The specific scene is quoted above, the moment she leaves. I imagined the transition between territories to be some fantasy looking glow. The most challenging part had to be the peacock dress, specifically how the gown part will look.

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing anything on this site, getting the picture to show up and it's dimensions right was a pain. Both drawings are done in an anime style, which is obvious.


End file.
